Those Grey Eyes
by flying-cars
Summary: A trip down to the kitchen's may seem inconsequential, but when has anything for Hermione Granger been simple? When her heart has different ideas than her brain, confusion is guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set in HBP, variations where I deemed necessary.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1: The Kitchens_**

Grey eyes.

Grey eyes are all I see when I shut my eyes at night. Because of one _stupid _moment when I shouldn't have even been out of bed.

_FLASHBACK_

I woke up too early to be healthy for a girl my age. It was an unusually cold night at Hogwarts, my nose was cold and my feet were numb. I went down to the common room silently to warm up, but the usually roaring fire was down to ashes at the early hour. The window was showing no signs of dawn.

I sighed and wrapped my dressing gown around me tighter, tempted to cast a warming spell on myself, but decided not to. I moved around a bit to get comfortable on the couch but failed. I was too restless to sit still.

Knowing that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, or stay seated, I pushed the Fat Lady's portrait open softly and walked down the stairs. My socks padded quietly on the stone floors and I automatically headed to the kitchens.

Within minutes I reached the entry and tickle the pear. It giggled quietly and a door appeared. I entered and looked around, not surprised to find it deserted.

Well, I thought it was.

I walked around the benches to the end cupboards, searching through them for a mug, milk, and chocolate.

"Cups are on your left," a voice sneered from behind me. I jumped and dropped the carton of milk I had found. I turned and found none other than Draco Malfoy sitting at a table just a few feet away from me.

Without a shirt on.

"_Malfoy,_" I spat, despite my head being all fuzzy from his body. I never knew I was such a girl! But even I couldn't deny that Quidditch had done him _loads _of good.

I cleared away the milk with a swipe of my wand and collected a cup from the shelf, placing it on the preparation table for good measure.

"Granger," he returns just as venomously.

I looked at Malfoy as surreptitiously as possible while I moved about the kitchen. He'd gotten hotter in third year, once he'd stopped slicking his hair back, and had only gotten better (I'm ashamed to say) as the years passed. Now, in sixth year, it's not hard to understand why girls swoon when he struts past.

But I, Hermione Granger, was immune to his so-called charm. He'd made mine and my friends' lives hell, and I wasn't about to forget that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, refusing to blush since he caught me staring. A smirk graced his lips as he sipped from his cup.

"Early riser," he shrugged. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's in the cup?"

He held it closer to himself protectively. "What do you think it is, Firewhiskey?" he snapped. I immediately felt guilty. "It's coffee."

I tried to hide my surprise at his choice. For him, a pure-blood, to choose something so _muggle_… it was unheard of. "I thought you hated all things muggle," I accused.

His cold grey eyes studied me carefully before he answered, "You thought wrong."

I bit my lip and ran a hand through my frizzy hair. It had gotten better as I grew older, but no special shampoos in the world could stop this frizziness from happening. I crushed the chocolate pieces with a knife and threw them into the mug, warming the milk with my wand. I sat down opposite him carefully, expecting him to lash out at me for being too close any second. But he didn't say anything, and soon I relaxed.

"What's with the crunchy chocolate?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested. I looked up in surprise and find myself nearly nose-to-nose with him. Amusement sparkled deep within his eyes.

I struggled to keep on my train of thought. "Hot chocolates are so much better when you can actually taste the chocolate," I said defiantly. He raised one eyebrow.

"Weird."

"It must be a muggle thing," I said sourly.

"Or a Hermione thing."

I froze when he said my first name, but almost immediately decided I liked the way it sounded. Which was wrong_, _wrong_, wrong. _I looked up shyly and saw a slight blush over his cheeks.

He slammed his almost empty cup on the table and made to get up.

"Did you make that yourself?" I asked, suddenly wanting to spend more time with him. I didn't understand that, though. Why would Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, whose arch enemy just happens to be Draco Malfoy, want to extend her time with him?

Was it because in the kitchens, they were just two people who weren't quite on first name basis yet? Or because he looked so… _normal _in his dark blue silk pyjama pants, drinking coffee?

Was it the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking? _No, that couldn't be it, _she decided.

"Why, as a matter of fact I _did, _Granger," Malfoy sneered. He looked down on me and I suddenly felt vulnerable.

"Don't get all snappy with me," I said coolly, running my little finger around the rim of my cup. "I was just making conversation."

Malfoy looked at me oddly before his expression softened. "Nice dressing gown," he commented, raising one eyebrow amusingly as he sat down again.

I blushed and pulled it tighter around myself. I had been wearing my favourite dressing gown, a deep emerald green colour that was extremely fluffy. Yes, I saw the irony as soon as I bought it with my mother, but figured no Slytherin's would see me in it.

I was so wrong.

"Shush, Malfoy," I muttered, draining my cup and chewing on the last bits of chocolate quickly. "I should go," I added.

"Thought you were making conversation?"

I frowned at him. "Do you want me to stay?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he tilted his chair onto its two back legs and stretched, resting his hands on his head. "I've seen you before," he said quietly. I snort quietly.

"I've seen you before too," I mocked him. He fell back onto all fours and leaned in as close to my face as he could with the table between us. My breathing stops, my mind is telling me to _move away because this is wrong! _but I couldn't move. I was frozen from shock.

"Down here, in the kitchens," he continued. His powerful gaze never left mine and I wondered why he was so close. Was he deliberately trying to make me uneasy?

"You've been watching me," I stated. He nodded. I'm not disgusted by this, or shocked, or anything like that. If anything, I was _flattered._

"You're very… interesting, Hermione Granger." He stood up and my heart beats harder as I got a full view of his six-pack of abs.

The way he said my name, like it was a caress, made shivers go up my spine.

"For a mudblood, I mean."

Ah. There goes the moment. Cracked and broken like shattered glass. I tried not to show hurt anywhere on my face, but I was sure my eyes gave me away.

But was it just me, or did the insult not have its normal ring of disgust in it? Did Draco say it like he would any other word?

I'll ignore how I called him Draco.

"I've never seen you down here before," I said.

He had shrugged and yawned. "Your loss, I guess. G'night, Granger."

And without another word, he left the kitchens.

I glanced at his cup before practically diving over the table for it. I had a small sip of it.

Ew. He made himself a chai latte.

But for some reason, as I cleared away the dishes, the thought of him drinking it made me smile.

_END FLASHBACK_

I was tossing and turning all night the next night, and the next, and every other night that week after that encounter. I couldn't understand why.

Nothing had changed between us. In the corridors, we still throw insults and hexes at each other. We still mock each other. We still hate each other.

But, I've noticed, he hasn't called me a mudblood since.

I roll over for the fiftieth time that night and shut my eyes before immediately opening them.

Argh! Those beautiful, stupid grey eyes are staring at me with amusement.

So what do I do?

I go down to the kitchens.

Not to do anything strangely, I wrap my emerald robe around me and slip on my slippers. Padding down to the kitchens, I tickle the pear and watch the door appear. I press my ear against the door and listen hard for any sounds. Satisfied, I push it open.

Since it wasn't that late at night, a few house-elves were still moving about cleaning up the last few dishes from dinner. They didn't hear my silent entrance, just as I didn't see the blonde haired boy sitting in the middle of the room eating a chocolate sundae.

He spots me, though. "Midnight snack, Granger?" he scowls.

I spin around and storm out.

I hear the elves go silent through the door and a single scraping of chair legs on the linoleum floor and I move faster, but Malfoy was quicker.

He burst out of the door when I was only a few meters away from it.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I sigh tiredly. He scowls.

"You're back," he mumbles. I raise my brows.

"Well, yes, one would think I had every right to go to the kitchens if I wished," I snap. His grey eyes, the ones that have been haunting my night's sleep every night, glared at me.

"If you're going to be snappy at me, just go," he growls. I bristle and tug my robe tighter.

"I don't even know why I stopped in the first place," I retort, and turn around in a huff. I was only just passing the corner when Malfoy caught up with me.

"Hermione, wait," he pleads. I freeze when he uses my first name. I turn around and he smirks.

"I want to talk to you." I crossed my arms.

"Well?" I say impatiently. He holds up a finger at me, a signal for me to be quiet, before suddenly grabbing my hand and forcing me into a hidden cupboard behind a tapestry. His other hand smothers my mouth to stop me from making any noise. A part of me wants to struggle against him, but my logical side won. He was a Quidditch player, for Merlin's sake!

Soon enough I heard the scuffling feet of Filch as he passes us, muttering to himself. Minutes after he had passed, Malfoy still hadn't removed his hand from my mouth. I push it off roughly.

"If you wanted to kill me, Malfoy, suffocating me won't do the trick," I mutter. I could feel his glare but refused to look at him, instead choosing to look at my feet.

"Look at me," he demands. I shake my head.

"What do you want?"

I hear him take a deep breath.

"I haven't been sleeping lately," he admits. I look up, suddenly noticing the black shadow beneath his eyes. "It started about a week ago. I can't get the colour brown out of my head."

He appraises my hair carefully, then my eyes. I fidget, feeling very uncomfortable, but strangely relieved I wasn't the only one affected.

"It happens during class, too," he says quietly, stepping away. I take a step back as well. "It's getting on my nerves." Malfoy's voice was getting angrier.

"And it's annoying, because I can't do anything about it!" He runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

It was unnerving only being able to see his face from the dim light shining through the gaps of the tapestry. He looked more… handsome than usual. God-like.

"Malfoy," I start. "Let me go."

He'd obviously unconsciously held on to my upper arm on my left side. He let me go immediately.

"Why a chocolate sundae?" I question, changing the subject as subtly as possible. The look he gave me told me he wasn't fooled.

"It was the first thing I thought of."

That didn't leave me anything to continue the conversation with, so I push my way out from behind the tapestry and head towards the Gryffindor common room.

I didn't notice the Slytherin following me quietly.

"Are you an optimist, Granger?" He wondered. I stumble up the stairs, only just missing the vanishing step.

"I'm an optimist when needed, I suppose," I answer carefully. He looks at me, his eyes a beautiful silver-blue, filled with nothing but interest. Like he didn't care that he was having a civil conversation with a mudblood.

"I need an optimist right now," he whispered, sounding completely and utterly broken that my heart went out to him. I immediately pull him into a hug, one he didn't return. He stiffens as soon as my arms go around him, but I didn't care. He needed it, and I realized with a shock, I _wanted _him to have it.

After a minute or so I let him go, blushing furiously. I didn't look at him and wrung my hands together.

"I shouldn't have done that," I mutter to myself. Scandalized at myself, I turned and ran to Gryffindor tower, not once looking over my shoulder.

Once I'd pushed through the portrait and slumped onto the couch, I planned to have a long thinking session (something I was very good at). But something stopped me.

I saw a just-below-the-half-way-mark glass of water on _my_ usual study desk.

Suddenly, I was laughing at the irony.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2: Rejected_**

I hadn't had any other encounters with Draco ever since, but that may be because I refused to leave my dormitory besides meals and classes. Ron and Harry were suspicious, but they left me alone when I told them I was studying for an Arithmancy test and didn't want to be bothered.

I should've known I couldn't avoid him forever, but since it was working pretty well I didn't care.

But, as I guess I knew he would deep down, he caught me alone.

I'd ushered Ron and Harry ahead of me because I realized I'd left my Arithmancy text book in the library.

"You guys go on to the common room," I'd called to them. They'd nodded, barely listening to what I was saying as they were in a heated discussion about which Quidditch team was the best. I rolled my eyes and quickly turned around.

I held my wand loosely in my hand as I walked down the stairs to the library. After mentally working out how long I had until curfew, I relaxed and pushed open the doors. I still had about an hour before I had to leave.

I headed towards the back of the library, where Harry, Ron and I were studying. Well, _I _was _trying _to study, but they were having a game of Wizard Chess and the noise of the pieces breaking was distracting.

Seeing my book on the table, I sighed in relief and pushed it into my bag. I turned to leave, but knew the opportunity was too good to pass up. I sat down, got my book out again, and opened it to my last marked page.

I was so immersed in my studying that I never noticed him sit down opposite me. My fingers itched for a quill to write notes with, and it was only when it got almost unbearable when I looked up.

"Merlin, Draco!" I squeaked. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Draco smirked at me. "You've been avoiding me, Hermione."

I looked away guiltily.

"But that's okay," he continued. "I wanted to let you know that I'm okay now. No more need of an optimist."

For some reason, the thought made me sad.

"I don't need you, Granger," he repeated, expecting some sort of reaction from me. I refused to give him one.

Somehow I knew that by him calling me Granger, we were back to our old positions: enemies. Nothing more, nothing less. No awkward encounters in the kitchens. No funny glances during classes. Just enemies.

I looked at him calmly. "Alright, Malfoy," I said. "Why are you still here?"

Dissatisfied with my response, he stood up and glared at me. I could see fury in his eyes, and I grudgingly respected him for not showing it.

"See you around, Granger," he muttered before stalking out of the library.

I sighed and shrunk down a little in my chair. Looking down at my book, I suddenly missed what I never really had.

**_Draco POV_**

As I stalked out of the library, I growled at myself.

_Stupid git. How could you let her affect you so? More importantly, why did you just tell her you didn't need her?_

As I mentally kicked myself, I wondered what she thought of me. I wondered why I cared about what she thought of me.

I'd been stupid. I'd gone to the kitchens every night after that _one _night, just to see if she would show. She never did, and I'd begun to give up hope. Then one night she came.

But before I could get over the excited feeling in my stomach, my mouth got the best of me and Hermione stormed out. I'd never hated my mouth more than in that moment.

I guess it turned out okay. I mean, besides making a fool out of myself and seeming more than a little desperate in front of one of my archenemy's best friends.

But that's okay.

_Why did it have to be _her? I wondered. _Why was it her that I just happened to pour half of my heart out to?_

_Because you knew she would listen, despite you being a jerk to her and her friends for the entire time you've known each other, _a snide voice in my head grudgingly pointed out.

Yes, that was true. Hermione was too compassionate to not help the people who asked her for it. Even if it was me who asked. She was too soft, sometimes.

I, on the other hand, would've punched me in the face without a thought and told me to fuck off.

Suddenly, my father's words floated through my head.

_"You're getting too soft, son," he'd snapped at me. I'd rolled my eyes. He pointed his wand threateningly at me. "You're starting to rely on your past actions to keep up your reputation. You're becoming _weak!"

Then he'd _crucio'd _me, just to prove his point.

If I was being completely honest, I'd ask myself a few questions.

Ask me why I didn't just hex Hermione then and there when she walked into the kitchens and interrupted my peace and quiet. Because she didn't make a lot of noise? Because she didn't feel the need to fill up silence with meaningless chatter?

No.

Because I couldn't be bothered to keep up the pretense anymore.

Sure, I thought she was beneath me. She was. I just didn't think she was as dirty as the Dark Lord and his followers made them (mudbloods) out to be.

Sure, I could've whipped my wand out and hexed her before she knew what was happening. I just didn't want to waste my energy on someone who would give revenge.

Sure, I could've been a downright jerk to her. But I'd had enough of doing that, and I wanted…no, _needed, _her help.

That, and she looked damn hot in Slytherin colours.

I almost jumped when I reached the Slytherin portrait. He was stamping his feet loudly, trying to catch my attention. His purple cape and waist-length black hair were floating around him. I waited impatiently for him to realize I was listening.

_"Give me the stupid password already!" _He yelled.

I stood there with my arms crossed for a few moments. His chest heaved from exertion.

"Relax, would you? _Abstinence._" The portrait swung open and I ignored the muttering I could hear behind me. Just a lot of _wasting my time_'s and _teenagers, these days._

I laughed, a real and genuine laugh, when I saw a glass of water filled just over half-way on my usual table.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3: The Secret's Out!_**

**Hermione POV**

Needless to say, I was dreadfully lonely without Draco. Harry and Ron were nice company, they made me laugh and have fun, but they weren't like Draco.

No one was like Draco.

I could talk to him all night and day if I wanted to, easily. He had intelligence and wit to rival my own. Though I would never admit it to his face, he was entertaining company. Snarkiness and moodiness aside.

I sighed and made my way to the Great Hall. It was kind of sad, really. It'd been over two weeks since Draco told me he didn't need me, and I'd been pining over him like a dog. He wasn't even the slightest bit affected.

Growling, I dropped my bag on the floor next to me and stabbed at my dinner with a passion. Harry knew better than to annoy me in this mood, but Ron, unfortunately, wasn't as observant.

"Pass the salt, would you 'Mione?"

I thumped it down in front of him. He was so engrossed in his food that he didn't notice.

"Could you refill my cup, 'Mione? I'm all out of pumpkin juice."

I filled it right to the brim so when he picked it up, it spilled all over his robes. I didn't care. I glanced at the Slytherin table, but my favorite blonde-haired guy was sitting with his back to the Gryffindor table. A part of me was mad at this, another part believed it was a coincidence.

That was the hoping part of me.

"Aw, 'Mione, these robes were freshly washed! Can you fix them?" Ron whined. I swiped my wand over his lap and ignored him from then on, not missing the warning glance Harry shot at him.

I smiled grimly.

"Hermione," Harry said to me quietly. I pretended not to hear him.

"I know you can hear me, even if you don't respond," he said smugly. I managed not to roll my eyes.

He continued. "I know Ron's being insensitive at the moment, but you can talk to me, okay? About what's going on, I mean."

I smiled so he'd know I was thankful.

"Harry, what'd you write about for your Potions essay?" Ron interrupted, though he didn't know we were talking, so I couldn't be mad at him.

I zoned out and ate my tea with less passion than before while Harry reminded Ron that the essay was due tomorrow. My eyes automatically moved to the Slytherin table again, searching for Draco. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, who knows?) he'd already left.

Deciding to leave early to get some studying done, I grabbed my bag and rushed out, ignoring Harry and Ron's calls. It was unnaturally quiet on the staircases, but that was probably because everyone else was still at dinner. I didn't see a single ghost anywhere; I didn't even see Peeves.

And then I saw someone.

It wasn't just _anyone, _either. It was Draco.

I felt my entire face light up of its own accord and I automatically slowed down a little so I could talk to him. But before I could even open my mouth, he had hit my shoulder with his own, _hard!_

I waited for the insult that was bound to come with my eyes shut. After a minute, I realised he wasn't going to say anything. Opening my eyes, I didn't see anyone near me.

Making my way up the stairs again, I thought over it. _What was he doing so far up here? Why didn't he say anything? Not even an insult? Why is he ignoring me?_

I realised why I was so sad. Because he hadn't said anything to me, _anything, _and that was worse than any insult he could give me.

No _Watch where you're going, Mudblood._

No _get your filthy hands off of me, Granger._

Just silence.

Finally reaching the Fat Lady, I said the password and pushed my way in. I settled into the squishiest chair by the fire, refusing to let it affect me too much.

I got lost in the world of magic, all the while trying not to think about a certain Slytherin who invaded my mind, even my dreams.

Ginny stared at me oddly. "Her-mi-oh-ne," she sang, trying to get my attention. I blinked and gave her my full attention.

She got a dreamy look. "I think I'm in love," she said in a voice that went perfectly with her expression. I rolled my eyes; this was the fourth time she'd said it. Her expression turned accusing. "And I think you are too."

I froze. "WHAT?" I exclaimed. This was new!

She shushed me, looking around frantically for the nosy librarian. "I said," she repeated, "I think you're in love."

"Yes, yes, I heard you," I said, waving my hand at her.

"Then what'd you ask for?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, and she pushed my shoulder affectionately.

"The question is," she tapped her chin with her quill thoughtfully, "_Who._"

I looked around for eavesdroppers. "Ginerva," I said sternly, "I am _not _discussing this with you, and even if I was going to, I wouldn't discuss it _here._"

Ginny gave me a suspicious look before dropping her quill, grabbing my hand, and forcing me out of the library. I looked behind desperately at my books, accidentally locking eyes with the one person I'd been thinking about.

His eyes were dark grey and curious; I could see that much, at least.

She stopped us just outside the library doors.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Ginny locked eyes with me. _"Spill."_

I spluttered for an excuse. "But... I don't even... what makes you think... _how did you know?"_

Ginny's stern look turned soft. "Oh, Hermione," she sighed. "It's a woman thing."

I rolled my eyes.

"I can tell by your expression," she explained. "And you've been a lot less... knowledgeable." She picked her words carefully. "So... _who is it?_"

I couldn't tell her, could I? He was a _Slytherin. _And not just _any _Slytherin, he was _Malfoy! _Ginny would be disgusted. She wouldn't understand why it was him. How could she? I didn't either.

As she looked at me with wide brown eyes, I felt my resolve start to crumble. I glanced away.

"Don't do that Ginny," I grumbled. She just intensified the look.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," I warned. "I wouldn't call it love, but... Dra-"

The library doors opened, and guess who stood there?


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4: Potions Class_**

**Draco POV**

Everyone was at dinner, so I felt relatively safe walking through the corridors. I saw no one, dead or alive, and I was at peace.

Besides _her _continuously going through my mind, I was peaceful.

I walked down one of the last staircases and nearly smiled. Hermione was coming up opposite me. I had to clamp my jaw shut so I wouldn't say anything inappropriate. It was torture watching her face light up when she saw me; my jaw clenched tighter. I bumped into her shoulder harder than I meant to, and her books fell to the ground.

Now that I knew I should say something, that I _had _to say something, my jaw wouldn't unclench. I turned around silently to see Herm– no, _Granger, _standing with her eyes closed. I took a moment to study her eyes, lips, hair, before turning and almost running out of sight.

In a cowardly action, I skipped the end of dinner and took refuge in the library.

That's where Blaise Zabini found me an hour later. I slunk lower in my seat when I saw him coming, but my blonde head always gives me away. He strutted up to me and threw a piece of toast that was lightly buttered on my books. I took it and munched into it greedily; I was starving.

"Thanks," I said around a mouthful. Blaise looked disgusted.

"As part of an infamous pure-blooded family, Draco, you should know better manners than to talk while eating," he said snootily, sitting up straight and puffing out his chest.

I rolled my eyes.

Blaise placed his elbows on the table and slouched. "So who are you hiding from? It can't be Pansy, she was sitting with Millicent today. It can't be me, you like me too much. So who?"

I looked down to my books. "I'm not hiding from anyone," I muttered, trying to concentrate. Blaise snatched my book out of my hands.

"One Hundred Important Moments In Wizarding Society That Shaped Us," he read aloud. "By Wally Berrings." I yanked it out of his grip. "You don't take History of Magic," he accused me.

"Ever heard of reading for pleasure, Zabini?" I growled, flipping the page. He stood up and, once again, took my book.

"Yes, Malfoy. I have. But people like you _don't _read for _pleasure. Especially _books like these." He dumped the book on a shelf and motioned for me to pack my stuff.

I bristled, but did it anyway. I forced it all into my bag and stood up.

"Let's go out-" he broke off, watching Weaselette pull Hermione out of the library forcefully.

I looked around him curiously, watching them leave. Before I could rearrange my face, however, Hermione looked over at me and locked eyes before she was pulled outside.

"How interesting," Blaise said with a cool detachment. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"Blaise..." I warned, as he stepped away from me.

"It can't be about Witch Weekly's article on love potions, they could discuss that in here." He was half way to the door, and I hurried to catch up with him. "It has to be private, to talk about it outside."

"Zabini!" I growled, but he ignored me.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He pushed open the doors.

Weaselette spun around and Hermione, who was half-way through saying something, clamped her mouth shut and blushed furiously.

"What do you want?" Weaselette demanded, flipping her trademark hair over her shoulder.

"5 points from Gryffindor," Blaise snapped, glaring. I had to respect her for not flinching away, because Blaise's glare was _scary._

"Why?" They both exclaimed at once.

"For being rude to your superiors, Weasel."

Only for a second did Hermione glance at me reproachfully, before catching herself and ignoring me. "Come on, Ginny," she said scathingly. "They aren't worth it. Let's go." And without another word they pushed past us into the library.

"Why'd they go back in?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione left her stuff," I said simply. "Let's go, maybe there's still some stuff in the kitchens."

One hour later we left and strode back to the common room. In a stroke of good luck, we didn't see Filch or any other patrolling professors.

Zabini yawned and slumped onto a couch, muttering about how he forgot about the essay due in three days.

"Shut up," I groaned.

"No. Go daydream about that bushy-haired know-it-all you're in love with and leave the rest of us in peace."

I blanched. "Who?"

"Me, idiot, now leave me alone."

I decided to leave Blaise, in case he kept going on about Hermione and started realising what he was saying.

Although Blaise was my only _true _friend and was the only one who really understood me, I didn't want to talk to him about my personal life.

_Bushy-haired know-it-all I'm in love with, _I sneered to myself. _Yeah, right. And Filch is having a romance with the librarian._

I snorted and went to bed, completely unexcited about double Potions with the Gryffindor's.

**Hermione POV**

I sat in the middle of Ron and Harry at our usual back table in the Potions room. We were silent as we all hated double Potions, but we hated it more when it was with the Slytherin's.

Snape burst through the door, Draco a few feet after him. He walked to his seat, precisely four tables to the left and one forward away from us.

Harry rubbed his scar absently as Snape started lecturing us on the potion we'll brew.

"...because of the complexity of the potion, and the precise amount of ingredients needed, etcetera, you will be working in pairs-" Ron looked at me hopefully - "That I will choose."

The three of us sighed in unison. This never ended well.

Snape smirked. "Potter, Parkinson. MOVE!"

Harry gathered his stuff as slow as he dared before moving to an empty table with Pansy. He didn't look back.

"Bulstrode, Patil. Thomas, Brown. Zabini, Vane."

One by one we were paired off. As we reached the last nine people, I was quick enough to realise there had to be a group of three.

_Oh, man..._

"Weasley, Granger-" Ron looked relieved, but I held my breath. "And Malfoy."

_Damn!_

Ron was clearly unhappy, but we moved to Draco's table anyway.

"The method for Veritaserum can be found on page 84 of your books. You have two hours."

I'd never hated Snape more than in this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5: Confusion_**

"Ronald, you're cutting it _wrong!"_

Draco snorted, Ron ears flamed red, and I grabbed the scalpel from Ron's hand. "Cut it like _this,_" I demonstrated, cutting even, thin slices of the shrivelfig. A contrast to Ron's thick, chunky, uneven slices.

I went back to the cauldron and continued counting.

_Thirty one, thirty two, thirty three..._

"Draco, I need those leaves."

He slid them into the cauldron easily. I could feel my hair frizzing from the heat.

_Forty, forty one, forty two..._

"Ron, the shrivelfig, please."

He passed me the board to put in myself, which made me roll my eyes. "Draco, stir this for me, would you?" I asked as politely as I could. He took the stirrer silently and stirred as I added the shrivelfig.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking it back. He nodded and read through the instructions again.

"You have to stir it fifty-"

"Fifty seven times," I said promptly, looking at the clock. We only had a few minutes left, and we were only halfway done!

"Yeah," he muttered.

_Fifty six, Fifty seven!_

"Now what?" I asked, turning the heat down with my wand.

"You give it to Snape," Ron grumbled, just as Snape yelled out.

"Everyone should be up to step 37 by now. Bring a sample of your potion out, labelled, to continue on with next lesson. Now!"

I handed Ron a vial and he slouched off, leaving Draco with me. "He doesn't seem very happy," he said quietly in my ear.

"It doesn't help when you continuously jab at his family, his hair, his social status, his money-"

"Or lack thereof," he interrupted gleefully. I glared.

"Do you have to be such a jerk?" I asked irritably.

He shrugged and wondered off as Snape dismissed the class.

I met up with Ron and Harry just outside the classroom. Harry was complaining about Pansy and her refusal to touch the ingredients. "Something about animal cruelty," he muttered angrily.

"At least you didn't have Malfoy," Ron grumbled. Harry shook his head.

"I think I would've preferred him to Pansy," he said. "And that's saying something."

We were silent until we reached the Gryffindor table and were eating lunch. Ron turned to me. "Since when were you and _Draco _chummy?" Ron said his name like it was filth under his shoe.

"We aren't chummy," I said after a mouthful of sausage.

"Well when did you start calling him Draco?" he snapped.

My anger flared.

"I started calling him Draco when I decided that this last name enemy crap was immature and pathetic. It's none of your business if I start being civil to the people you hate. And it's not my fault if you can't grow up!"

And with that, I stood and flounced out of the Hall, ignoring the curious looks of other students.

"Ginny, I just don't know what to do!" I cried, burying my head in her pillow. She chewed on an everlasting sugar quill while she thought.

"Talked to Draco?" She wondered. I shook my head.

Ginny, a romantic at heart, understood my 'love' for Draco, even if I didn't. She made it easier for me because now I wasn't lying to everyone.

"And it's not like he'd understand, anyway," I continued. "He probably doesn't even... you know... he probably isn't even affected," I finished lamely.

Ginny had that look I knew very well: it was the same look Fred and George got when they were devising a plan.

"Okay, fair enough. So all you have to do is catch him alone."

I sighed. "It's not that simple, Ginny."

"You've done it before, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then quit your complaining and start being a bit more optimistic!"

I grinned.

**Draco POV**

"I hate this," I exclaimed, throwing down my quill. Blaise looked at me warningly; we were in the library and he didn't want to get kicked out.

"Just go talk to her already. You've done it to plenty other girls. How hard can it be?"

"I'm not in love with her," I said automatically, seeing where he was going. "And besides, I wasn't talking about her," I added.

"You weren't in love with any of the other girls either." He chose to ignore my last comment.

"Shut up, Blaise."

"Just because you can't handle the truth. Look, Malfoy, it's simple. You're a boy. She's a girl. You're both sixteen. Do you want to know what I see?" He looked at me seriously.

"Sex?" I guessed. He frowned.

"You don't have to make it sound so crude," he grumbled.

I ignored him.

"You want to know what I see, Blaise? Gryffindor, Slytherin. Mudblood, Pure blood. Golden Trio, Death Eater. It's not as simple as you make it seem."

Blaise sat in silence as he thought, forgetting about his essay. "Are you really going to let all of that stop you?"

"More like that's going to stop her," I snapped. "And dammit, Blaise! I'm _not _in love with her!"

"Sure, sure," he said, then muttered something unintelligible.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with such a pansy."

"Since when were we friends?" I joked.

"When you decided you loved a certain someone."

"I DON'T LOVE HER!"

"_Mis_ter Malfoy, please step outside! You are disrupting the perfect serenity of the library!"

Madam Pince stuck her head around a shelf to yell at me, and I was out of my seat before she was half finished. Behind me, Blaise snickered.

"You can join him, Mister Zabini!"

He swore and I waited impatiently for him at the doors.

"She says 'Mr' weird," he said. "And thanks a lot for getting me kicked out, ass wipe. I never get any work done in the common room."

"It wasn't my fault, you brought it up."

"You're still an ass wipe."

I liked Blaise. Although he was a Slytherin, and a pure-blood, he didn't care. He disregarded it, and ignored the fact that his family hated him for it. Blaise didn't understand why everyone thought blood status was such a big deal, so he forgot about it. If his family threatened to disown him, he didn't care. He already had enough inheritance from his grandfather to live twice, anyway.

We entered the common room and Blaise moodily went to the corner, ignoring the girls' pleas for him to join them. I went straight to bed, glaring at anyone who tried to slow me down.

They knew I wasn't in the mood to play dirty with them tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6: Love and Other Things_**

I hated it when I woke up in the middle of the night.

It was especially annoying when I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

The last few times this has happened, I'd refused to go to the kitchens in case she was there. I didn't trust myself around her any more. But I had a good feeling about tonight, so I broke my private rule and decided to head straight for it.

None of the other boys stirred as I slipped on my socks and silk pants (I wasn't stupid enough to leave the warmth of the dormitory in just boxers). I didn't bother with a shirt; I felt restricted in one and wore one all day anyway, and left silently.

Keeping a careful distance away from McGonnagal, I semi-stalked her past the Great Hall before sneaking off to the little nook that led to the kitchens.

I opened the door cautiously, my good feeling receding. What if she was here? What if she ignored me? Walked out on me?

_Man up, _I told myself. I straightened my shoulders. _You're a Malfoy. Start acting like one._

I looked around the door and nearly backed away. She was there, at the sink, singing softly to herself. I nearly shut the door.

_You're a Malfoy!_

I crept inside.

_Act like one!_

I watched her move about, still singing, as she shrugged off her emerald dressing gown. I regarded it carefully, noticing how she just left it on the floor. Underneath she was wearing a flimsy red camisole and loose black shorts which showed off her pale legs. My eyes trailed down from her thighs to her toes and back up again. Her frizzy hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

I shut the door noisily. She spun around, her hand flying to her throat.

"Oh, Draco," she sighed in relief. "It's just you. Thank Merlin." She turned back to the sink and I strode to the table. I leaned on it and watched her, admiring the way her hips swayed when she moved, how her hair flew when she turned her head, how her toes clenched every so often.

I must be going crazy, thinking of her like this.

_She's a Gryffindor, _I reminded myself. _Muggle-born, know-it-all, Golden Trio, Gryffindor. My parents would never approve._

I continued to watch her anyway, siding with Blaise's thoughts. Who cares, really? Besides the entire school population, I mean. Oh, and the rest of the world.

Somewhere in the middle of my thoughts, Hermione had turned around. She looked slightly amused.

"Something wrong?" she asked lightly. I shrugged, because really... it wasn't wrong. It was completely and utterly confusing. But not wrong.

"I haven't talked to you in a while," I said. She smiled.

"We have classes together, you know," she pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because those are so civil with Weaselbee around," I said sarcastically. She frowned.

"You shouldn't be so rude to him," she said. "He's my friend."

"And that matters to me... why?"

Hermione had a _Yeah, good point, _face on, so I didn't feel too bad about the comment. "What are you eating?" I asked curiously. She lifted up her plate and showed me a white thing with fruit covering the top.

"It's called pavlova," she said. "Do you want to try some?"

I eyed it suspiciously. "What does it taste like?"

"Just try it," she encouraged, holding out her fork.

I took a small bite cautiously. "It's sweet," I managed to say around it.

"It's good if you have a sweet tooth," she muttered. "There's more if you want some."

I shook my head, preferring savouries. She shrugged and continued eating. I gestured to the table and, in an act of gallantry, pulled out a chair for her. She smiled, blushed a little, but sat down nonetheless. I sat opposite her.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she broke it. "It's unnerving watching you watch me eat," she blurted.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She didn't answer, but finished the last of her snack. Her plate and fork were the only things out on the otherwise clean metal table.

"What's up with your friend, Zabini?" she wondered.

"Huh?" _Good answer, Draco. Real smart._

"He looks at me weird. It creeps me out." She shivered and I automatically got out of my chair and picked up her dressing gown. I wrapped it around her shoulders tightly and she huddled into it.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, studying my torso. I shrugged.

"I can handle the cold," I said coolly. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Her smile made me want to smile. How weird.

"What?" I asked, my involuntary smile softening my face.

She regarded me carefully. "Boys; they would never admit to a weakness. Harry and Ron do it all the time."

"Oh," I said, my smile dropping.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but I guess so." I felt uneasy.

She mock-glared at me. "Don't be such a smartass," she said loftily. "I was wondering why you're so different here than out there." She gestured helplessly towards the door, and I knew she was talking about 'in public.'

I scowled. "You know that's how I am."

She stood quickly. "See, Draco, I don't think you are. I think you're different."

I stood too, towering over her even though we were on opposite sides of the table. "Yeah? Well what do you think, then?"

She strode around the table and stood right in front of me. The top of her head barely reached my chin. "I think that you aren't as cold and indifferent as you act. I think that you use smartass comments to hide what you really think. I think that you're Slytherin 'mates' are pathetic, and I _know _you think so too. I think that you have a lot of shit going on in your life and I think that you just need to tell someone about it. I think that your hiding something from me and I'll be _damned _if I let you get away with not telling me!"

She finished, breathing hard and fast, and stepped back. "That's what I think," she snapped, sitting down and crossing her arms defiantly.

"You're a smart girl," I said softly, taking her plate and rinsing it in the sink. "I'm guessing you want me to tell you what it is I'm supposedly hiding from you?"

She nodded mutely.

I squatted in front of her, my hand pushing back a few stray curls. She shivered. I leaned forward so we were nearly nose to nose.

"Give me _one _good reason why I should," I whispered, my nose trailing down her cheekbone lightly. She smelled lovely and she didn't move away.

"Because... because..." her breathing got harder when my fingers pulled out her ponytail. My fingers ran through her hair, miraculously not getting caught in any knots.

"_Because you love me_," she gasped out. I froze, shrugged, and kissed her lightly on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 7: Harry_**

**Hermione POV**

This wasn't what I expected. I expected him to deny it. But I'm glad he didn't.

It could've been weirder. I mean, he could've forced his tongue in my mouth. But he didn't.

He was... gentle, which surprised me more than the kiss did. He pulled away, scrutinising my expression.

"Wow," I breathed. Through just that kiss, I could understand why girls called him a sex god.

Draco looked amused, like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Should I take that as a yes, then?" I wondered. He scowled for a moment before standing up.

"Take it how you want, Hermione. It doesn't change anything." And he strode towards the door.

I jumped up. "Draco, wait!" I called, but he ignored me. I ran out the door and followed him noisily. I caught up to him and stopped right in front of him. He looked away.

"So... You're just going to... I'm not going to be... _what?_" I huffed out.

"What do you want me to say, Hermione? I can't change. I have to be this way. Can you imagine the reaction we'd get if I started dating you? If I even held your hand? We'd both get killed." Draco looked at me angrily, but I didn't flinch.

"If that's all you're worried about... the Order can protect you... Draco, look at me." He refused to. "_Draco,_" I whispered.

When he finally looked at me, he looked... guilty.

"I can't, Hermione. I'm sorry." He made to move around me, but I stepped in front of him, utterly determined.

"Draco, listen to me. I'm not going to be your 'friend with benefits', you should know me well enough to know that I would never agree to that. What happens in that room," I gestured back towards the kitchens, "Just proves to me what I already know."

"And what's that?"

"That you love me."

He sighed. "It's not that simple, Granger," he snapped. "You're a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin. Muggle born, Pure blood. Light, Dark. You're alive, and I'm on the fast-track to death. The Dark Lord will kill me if I even have _one_ _thought _about you. Not to mention what my parents will do to _both_ of us. It's just impossible."

Traitor tears gleamed in my eyes.

"Damn you, Draco Malfoy," I whispered. "Damn you for eternity to hell and back." I turned and fled to Gryffindor Tower.

I pushed open the portrait. "I don't want to talk about it," I said immediately, knowing that Ginny would be in one of the armchairs.

"Talk about what?" I froze.

That wasn't Ginny.

"Harry?"

He stood up and wondered over to me, studying everything about me. In particular, my wind-blown hair, bloodshot eyes, runny nose.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked immediately. "Did someone attack you?"

"No, Harry," I said, shaking my head. He pulled me into a hug.

"Then what's wrong? You can tell me anything, 'Mione. You know that."

I shook my head.

He hugged me tighter. "Yes you can," he whispered. I choked on a sob.

"I can't tell you this, Harry," I managed to get out. "You'd hate me."

"After everything we've been through together, you think I'd hate you because you told me something? Something that was so big, it moved you to tears? Come on, 'Mione. You can tell me. I won't hate you."

After a few moments of silence, I decided. I was _so _over the lies. The endless nights of worry that someone would find out my secret. Not being able to tell anyone but Ginny. I was _so _over it.

I pulled away from him. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," I sniffed. We sat down in front of the fire on the floor, staring into the ashes.

"It all started when I couldn't sleep one night..."

**Draco POV**

_I did the right thing, _I tried to convince myself in the common room. _It's for her protection. _I snorted to myself. _No one would accept us, anyway. Except maybe Weaselette, or Potter._

_I need a shorter name for her._

A sudden wave of guilt washed over me as I remembered Hermione's face when I told her we were impossible. I felt horrible knowing that _I _caused her to feel the pain that was so obvious on her face.

I promised myself that I would make it up to Hermione before Christmas holidays. I didn't know how, but I would.

Sure, that only left me two weeks, but I could do it.

_You're a Malfoy. Start acting like one._

**Hermione POV**

The pile of tissues that had been steadily growing beside me were whisked away with a wave of my wand. I stopped sniffing and, as I'd predicted, Harry was angry.

"But 'Mione, _surely _you knew what Malfoy was like? Why did you believe it? He's scum and has been nothing but cruel to us since we first laid eyes on each other. Why didn't you-"

"Harry, stop," I interrupted fiercely. He shut up immediately. "I know you and Draco have history, I know he and I do to. But in the kitchens... well, like I said. It's like we were two strangers. In there, the rest of the world didn't matter because it was just us. I don't know why he was civil, he just was."

"But 'Mione," he said, "You... you fell... you know what I'm trying to say."

I glared. "Spit it out, Harry."

He swallowed. "You're in love with him," he said quietly. "How?"

"I don't know," I admitted. Harry opened his mouth to talk, but I kept going. "There was just something about him in the kitchens that..." I trailed off when Harry's expression turned sickening. "Anyway. Harry, I know it's hard to believe, but he loves me too. I'm not asking you to put all your past with him behind you, I'm just asking you to not judge me too harshly. And don't tell Ronald."

He looked unsure. "And you're sure he's not playing a trick on you? He is a Slytherin, 'Mione. You never know what they're up to."

I smiled. "A little faith, Harry? And besides, it doesn't matter anyway. He told me that we were impossible, no matter what. We're too opposite."

Harry heard my voice crack but chose to ignore it. "He's right," he said grudgingly. "As much as I want you to be happy, he's right. You two being together would cause havoc in the school, and the outside world. I hate to admit it, but he's a smart bloke." Harry noticed my heartbroken expression and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm just telling it like it is."

He stood, yawned, and looked out the window. It was getting lighter.

"You should get to bed, 'Mione. You look exhausted and we have classes. I won't tell Ron about this, either." I nodded, hugged him again, and went up to the dormitories dejectedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER 8: Mistletoe_**

**Draco POV**

I was running out of time.

Over one week had already gone past, and I hadn't seen Hermione outside of class since _that _night.

I'd tried to get her alone. I went to the kitchen's every night to see if she would show, but she never did. I stopped after I realised that she probably wouldn't _want _to go back. There were too many memories.

I went to the library often and saw her there, but she was always with somebody. Whether it was Potter and Weaselbee, or Weaselette, she was always with someone.

She never walked the halls alone any more, she was careful about that.

I felt hopeless.

Until one day, the mistletoe went up.

I used to hate the mistletoe; Pansy would always try to get us stuck under one. But now it couldn't have been handier. Hogwarts mistletoe was charmed so that if two people of different genders (and families) walked under it at the same time, they'd be stuck in a circle that was only a metre wide. They'd have to kiss for the charm to break.

Of course, if the two victims hated each other and refused to kiss, the charm would fade and let them go after six hours.

So, my plan was to get Hermione stuck under one with me. She'd either have to kiss me, or listen to me for six hours.

Whatever the outcome, I was happy.

The trick was to get her under it first.

Hermione was skilled at avoiding mistletoe, no doubt because of her knowledge of the secret passageways. But, there was one hanging just above the entry to the Great Hall. And that was where I'd get her.

I walked casually to the Hall, avoiding the mistletoe on my way, leaned against a wall and waited. I had a good view of the stairs Hermione came down every morning, so I felt confident that she would show.

I mean, she had to come down for breakfast eventually, right?

One by one her Gryffindor buddies walked past me, getting caught under the mistletoe. I looked away when they kissed; I wasn't a fan of watching others. Eventually people caught on to what was happening and walked around the barrier, but not everyone was as smart.

What seemed like hours later, I spotted Hermione on the staircase. She was with Weaselbee and Potter, of course, but that wasn't a problem.

Subtly, I waved my wand at her book bag when they were only about a metre away from the barrier. Her bag split and all her books spilled out onto the floor.

Immediately Potter and Weasel went to her aid, but she waved them off.

"No, you guys go on. Breakfast is nearly over and you guys need your food. I'll be there in a second," she told them, motioning for them to go on.

She watched them pass under the mistletoe with ease (since they were both boys, it didn't affect them) before repairing her bag and starting to load it back up again.

I came over and picked up one of her books.

"Give it back, Malfoy," she said quietly, holding her hand out without looking at me. I handed it to her silently, but when I didn't move she looked at me. "What do you want? Haven't you messed around with me enough?" she asked, almost hysterically. I felt guilty.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, okay?" I held my hand out to help her up, and to my surprise she took it. The closer we got to the mistletoe the more nervous I got. What if she looked up? What if someone went in before us?

_Yes! We made it!_

Hermione, who didn't realise there was mistletoe, continued walking until she bumped into an invisible wall.

"What the-" she started, then looked up.

Her expression was priceless.

"Oh no," she mumbled. "This can't be happening. Please tell me this isn't happening."

I quickly cast _muffliato._

"What's wrong?" I asked, holding back a grin. She glared at me.

"What's wrong?" she repeated in a deadly calm voice. I tried to take a step back but I was already against the barrier. I couldn't move.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just stuck underneath mistletoe with the very person I've been avoiding who I have to kiss to get away from or wait six hours. Yeah, nothing's wrong at all. Everything's just dandy."

I watched her pace in the short space for a minute.

"You know Malfoy, I'm not missing a day of classes because of you!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry," I said quietly. She stopped to look at me, then continued pacing.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I hurt you."  
She snorted. "And how did you hurt me, Malfoy?"

"You're going to make me spell it out for you, aren't you?" I asked. She didn't answer and I sighed. "I hurt you by telling you we would never work. I hurt you by kissing you. I hurt you by loving you. I hurt you every time we met in the kitchens."

A curious group of onlookers had surrounded us, but they thankfully couldn't hear. Hermione glared at them before looking at me.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy," she growled. I grinned.

"I know. I just want to make it up to you, that's all."

"And how would you do that?"

"I'd do whatever it takes for you to forgive me," I said, meaning every word.

"What about your parents? Voldemort? Everyone else?"

"Fuck them," I said, shrugging. "My parents have been controlling my life since I could walk. Everyone can learn to live with my choice."

"And Voldemort?" she pressed. I looked at her, the tiniest bit sheepish.

"I'm counting on the Golden Trio to kill him before he kills me," I admitted. She smiled.

"I still hate you," she reminded me. I nodded. "It's not going to be easy to make me forgive you."

"I know," I said.

She glanced at her watch. "So you can spend the next five hours and fifty minutes thinking about how you can make it up to me."

I glared at her.

"I'm kidding," she said, standing on her tiptoes to reach my lips. My hand went to the back of her head, my fingers tangling in her hair and my other arm wrapped around her waist. Her arms went around my neck and my tongue slid into her mouth.

Long after the barrier had broken, we broke apart. I glared at the onlookers who were still watching us with their mouths open. They turned and ran, no doubt to spread the news.

Hermione stepped away. "I'm serious, Draco," she said. "I won't be one of those girls who you can go to any time you feel like. It's a real relationship or nothing with me." She blushed and looked away from me.

I already knew what my answer would be, but I thought about it anyway.

Blaise would be proud of me, but he would be the only one. Leaving my entire life behind wouldn't be easy. The Dark Lord, and my parents, would surely try to kill me. And dating Hermione meant spending more time with Weaselbee.

She was worth it.

"How does a real relationship sound to you?" I murmured, turning her face towards me.

"Ridiculous," she gasped out. I grinned.

"Sounds good to me," I said, holding her hand and pulling her towards the Great Hall. She resisted.

"Wait! You're not seriously going to go in there, are you?" She asked. I frowned at her.

"Yes. I'm hungry and I want to see Weaselbee's face when I show off my new girlfriend. Now come on," I encouraged her. "This will be fun!"

"Oh, Merlin," she moaned and allowed me to pull her inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**_CHAPTER 9: Ronald!_**

The entire Hall went silent when we walked in holding hands. The onlookers at the mistletoe had spread the story, but apparently not everyone believed it until now.

Weasel stood from his seat before anyone had said anything, but Potter pulled him down, whispering furiously in his ear. I smirked.

Weaselette had jumped up too and was now coming towards us, a huge grin on her face. She pulled Hermione into a hug and whispered something into her ear which made her laugh.

"Draco," Weaselette said to me, smiling.

Inspiration hit me suddenly. "Little Red," I grinned back. Of course, she wasn't exactly little – she was just as tall as Hermione – but I liked the name anyway.

"So where are you sitting?" Little Red asked. I looked around and smirked.

"Just to be annoying," I said, pulling Hermione towards the Slytherin table. Little Red followed.

"Ron hates you at the moment, Hermione," she said cheerfully. She nodded at me. "You more than ever."

I shrugged and piled my plate up with bacon.

"And Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Said something to Ron that made him shut up for a bit. I wish I knew what it was. I could use it at home."

Against my will, I laughed.

"You know, I'm glad I'm an only child," I said around a mouthful. Hermione looked disgusted.

"Don't you know _any _table manners?" I shook my head.

At that moment, Blaise joined us and sat next to Red. He looked at her up and down.

"Not bad," he said approvingly. She flushed. He turned to me. "About time, Malfoy. I was starting to wonder... oh well. About time."

He placed a bagel on his plate and broke it in half, offering some to Red. She took it, smiling.

I glanced at the Gryffindor table. Weasel's ears were flaming red and he was glaring at me. I smirked at him. Potter was talking to him about something, but he gave up when he saw Weasel was glaring at me. After trying to get his attention a few times, he hit him over the head with a newspaper.

I choked on my bacon.

"That's bad table manners," Blaise said loftily. "And as a member of an infamous pure blooded family-"

"Shut up, Blaise."

"Don't speak with such vulgar language around ladies, Malfoy."

"Well stop trying to impress them."

"Easy for you to say, you've already got your girl."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione and Red share a _look. _Little Red was blushing furiously.

"Relax, we're just joking," Blaise said smoothly.

The girls stood up. "We'll leave you two alone," Hermione said calmly, smiling. I stood too.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. I smirked.

"Getting my reaction," I murmured, then kissed her.

Blaise wolf-whistled and Red dissolved into giggles. He murmured something to her that I'm sure was along the lines of, _You have a lovely laugh, _or _Your eyes sparkle beautifully._

Yuck.

I broke away from her and immediately looked at Weasel, who was already out of his seat and coming towards me. Hermione, noticing him too, forced me to sit down.

"You sit as well," I demanded. She looked like she was going to argue, but Red said it too.

"'Mione, come on. You know Ron. He's not going to be the same until he gets what he's thinking off his chest. Sit down." After thinking about it for a moment, she sat and took a piece of my bacon.

We all knew when Weasel had arrived. Our half of the table went quiet.

"So. It's true then," he grumbled. Hermione gave no indication that she heard him. "'Mione, look at me. Please."

She did, but slowly. "What is it, Ronald?"

"You aren't really dating him, are you?"

Hermione sat up straighter. "Yes, Ronald, I am. Not that it's any of your business."

"You said that you two weren't... you know, friendly."

"And at the time we weren't, but things change, Ron. People change."

"Malfoy doesn't! Damn it, 'Mione, he's a Slytherin! A Death-eater! Surely you know that you just can't let all of that go!"

Hermione stood up faster than I could blink and slapped him. The sound echoed through the Hall and I wondered why the Professors weren't intervening. I looked at their table; Dumbledore was standing and had is arm out, a signal for them to wait.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Ronald Weasley," she growled. A red handprint was forming on his cheek when he turned to Little Red.

"And what are you doing here?" he demanded. I couldn't believe he talked to his sister that way, and apparently, neither could Blaise.

"She's offering her friend moral support," he said for her once it was obvious she wasn't going to say anything.

"I wasn't asking you," he snarled. I gave him a disgusted look which he didn't see.

Red sat up straighter. "I'm offering Hermione my moral support," she repeated. Ron glared at her.

"I suppose you two are dating now, too?" he asked sarcastically. Blaise hung a protective arm around Red's shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, Weasley, we're going to Hogsmeade together," he said calmly. If Red was surprised by this, she didn't show it. Weasley could've had steam coming out of his ears, he was that angry.

It made me grin.

Little Red, who had been mostly silent, snapped when Weasley turned to me. "Merlin, Ron! You're going off your nutter just because you're jealous? Why can't you just be happy for her? And for me?"

"Because you two don't see what I see! They're _Slytherin's! _They've made our lives hell! They-"

Blaise interrupted. "Actually, I haven't done anything to you," he pointed out. Weasley whipped his wand out and pointed it at him.

"Shut up," he growled.

Hermione and Red had their wands on him the moment he got his out. "Ronald," Hermione said firmly. "Leave now."

"Or I'll bat-bogey hex you," Red threatened.

"You wouldn't hex me, I'm your brother," Weasley snapped.

I snorted. "A brother who just verbally attacked his sister, threatened her boyfriend with his wand and yelled at one of his best friends. Yeah, what a great brother."

"You stay out of this, Malfoy. This mess is because of you." He pointed his wand at me and Blaise got his out too.

"You want a fight, Weasley? Well man up! Throw a punch, not a hex. Show me what you've got!" I stood up angrily, ignoring the fact that he was taller than me.

At that moment, Dumbledore chose to interrupt us. "Is there a problem here?" he asked smoothly.

"No professor," everyone mumbled but me.

"Yes, professor, there is," I said loudly. All eyes were on me now. "Weasley here was just verbally abusing Hermione and Lit- I mean, Ginny, for promoting inner-house unity."

Dumbledore's lips twitched and his eyes twinkled. "And pray tell, Mr. Malfoy, how are you promoting inner-house unity?"

The wheels of my brain were coming up empty, but Blaise saved me. "We're all going to Hogsmeade together, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"I am very pleased to hear that, Mr. Zabini," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Weasley, follow me." He spun on his heel and headed outside the Hall, Weasley following him grumpily.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione sighed. I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Are we really going to Hogsmeade together?" I asked. Blaise shrugged.

"It was the only thing I could think of. You weren't doing a very good job, you see."

I threw my bacon at him, missed, and hit Little Red instead.

"You didn't just throw bacon at me," she said dangerously. I gulped.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione sighed again, holding up a plate. "Please don't hit me."

I looked at her, confused, when a bagel hit me in the face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Little Red yelled, throwing food in every direction.


	10. Chapter 10

**_CHAPTER 10: 16 Years Later_**

**Third Person POV**

"Who would've thought, Draco," Hermione Malfoy mused as they packed their children's trunks, "That we would last beyond Hogwarts?"

"I did," Draco purred, kissing her temple.

"And now we're sending our _own _kids to Hogwarts! Isn't it amazing?"

Draco thought it _was _amazing. "I wonder if they'll find the kitchen's like we did," Draco said. Hermione smiled.

"If they do, I hope it's not until they're older. As in, Fourth year older," Hermione said quickly. "I can't imagine Rose going through everything I went through to see if you..." she blushed. "Well, never mind. I just hope she doesn't have to... oh, forget it," she said, giving up.

Draco hugged her. "You don't want her to repeat your experiences at an early age," he said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, exactly."

They had almost finished the trunks when Hermione sighed. She was holding up two wands.

"Oh, I _hate _it when I can never remember whose wand is whose!" she exclaimed. "Call the kids, please?"

Draco went to the door and took a deep breath. "OI! KIDS! COME HERE!" he yelled. His voice echoed down the newly-painted white walls ("To make the Manor seem less sinister," Hermione had said).

In a flash, his two kids were standing in front of him.

Rose looked almost exactly like her mother; she had soft waves of brown hair falling down to about mid-back, a rounded face and light freckles across her nose. She had narrowed pale grey eyes and stood tall and proud. She was smart and didn't like getting in trouble, but had an excellent poker face.

Scorpius looked like Draco; he had silky platinum-blonde hair, pale skin, and a stance exactly like Draco's. His eyes were cinnamon brown and he had a kind personality, even if he didn't like to show it. He enjoyed playing tricks on people and had perfected lying when he was six.

Hermione looked at the twins sternly, noting the wands they held in their hands. "Are these from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

It was almost comical how the twin's faces went blank at exactly the same time.

"Guys," Draco added in sternly. "Answer your mother or we'll be late for the train."

Rose, typically, cracked first. "Uncle George said you wouldn't like us having them," she said quickly. "But he said that we'd have lots of use for them in Hogwarts!"

Scorpius groaned. "Rose, shut up!" he muttered.

Hermione smiled at them both. Against her will, she placed the wands in Scorpius' trunk. Everyone gaped at her.

"What?" she asked curiously. Rose and Scorpius pointed at the trunk, then at Hermione, then back at the trunk again in shock.

"Oh, Merlin," Rose whispered. "The world is ending."

"Our mother is encouraging us to prank people," Scorpius whispered, equally quiet.

Draco couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Quickly he shrank the trunks and Hermione put them in her bag. "Come on, or we'll miss the train," he chuckled.

The twins went down the stairs first, chatting animatedly to each other.

"Oh, I hope I find the kitchens!" Rose said loudly. "Maybe I'll have a romance, just like mum and dad!"

Scorpius tripped her on the last stair. "They didn't have a romance in the _kitchens, _Rose. Merlin. They made it up."

Rose picked herself up, dusted off her clothing and glared at him. He didn't look fazed.

"No they didn't, Scorpius. It's true."

"Romance's just _don't _happen like that! Romance takes time, and sensitivity, and a whole lot of other stuff mum and dad didn't have."

Draco looked amused when he spoke. "Are you mocking the way I made your mother fall in love with me?" Hermione hit him on the arm and he opened the front door for everyone.

"It's not mocking if it's true."

"Smartass," Draco muttered. "So how will you make _your _future wife fall in love with you?" he demanded.

Rose turned to her brother curiously.

"Oh, I dunno. Something simple and smooth. No kitchen meetings or anything like that."

Draco ruffled his son's hair. "You're wise beyond your years, Scorpius."

Scorpius glared and patted his hair down.

"Take a deep breath," Hermione advised, taking Scorpius' hand and turning on the spot.

They landed outside Kings Cross station and the twins gasped for breath.

"I hate Apparating," Scorpius grumbled. "I much prefer flying."

"Apparating is much more useful, though," Rose said logically as the family headed towards Platform 9¾. "You can fall off brooms. You can't fall off Apparating." She snorted at the stupidity of it.

"No, you just splinch yourself," Hermione said coolly.

"What's a splinch?" The twins asked together.

"Never you mind," Draco said quickly, pulling them through the wall that led to the Hogwarts Express.

The twins could barely contain their excitement while Draco and Hermione returned their trunks to their original sizes.

"Oi, take these to the train," Draco told the twins. They dragged them towards the train and were lost in the steam.

Draco and Hermione turned on the spot for familiar faces and nearly ran into the Potter's.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, hugging her tightly. Draco and Harry shook hands, grinning.

When they broke apart, Ginny hugged Draco and kissed him on the cheek and Hermione did the same with Harry.

Just then the twins found everyone. "The train is so beautiful," Rose said. "I never imagined it would look like this!"

"Rose, stop being so rude and say hello," Scorpius said, nudging her in the ribs with his elbow. Rose pushed him back, then realised who he was talking about.

"Aunty Ginny!" she cried, and barreled into her. Ginny laughed.

"Uncle Harry," Scorpius said very formally, holding out his hand. Hermione and Draco snickered.

Harry, not wanting to be rude, took his hand. They shook and Scorpius waited calmly for the effects to take hold. In the meantime, he pushed his sister out of the way and hugged their favourite aunt.

Ron and Luna appeared out of the steam with their daughter, Annora, by their side. By a weird twist of genetics, Annora had wavy jet black hair and green eyes.

Draco nudged Scorpius. "Is that the girl you're going to fall in love with?"

Scorpius' face went blank. "We'll see." Draco snickered and straightened up to shake Ron's hand.

"Hello Harry," Luna said dreamily. "I like your hair. Is it new?"

Harry patted his hair frantically, but didn't find anything wrong with it. "Huh?" he wondered.

Everyone burst out laughing, Scorpius more than anyone. "Invisible Handshake Appearance Changer," he gasped out. "From Uncle George."

Harry groaned and got his wand out, waving it awkwardly in front of his face. "It's irreversible," he added slyly, admiring his handiwork.

James strode out of the steam looking exactly like his father, but without the pink and purple hair. "Are you trying to kill me of embarrassment?" he asked, moving to stand next to Rose who immediately put her poker face on. He grinned and winked at her. Rose smiled back.

Hermione and Harry shared a _look_ just as the train sounded.

Everyone rushed to give their kids last minute advice. "Now Annora," Ron said, "Stay away from those Malfoy boys. You know what I've told you about them."

Annora rolled her eyes at her father's idiocy.

Harry squatted so he was at eye level with James. "Take care of that Cloak," he said seriously. "Don't get it lost or anything."

"And _please _don't get expelled!" Ginny begged, hugging him.

James rolled his eyes.

Hermione and Draco regarded the twins very seriously. They stood side by side, equally excited.

"You'd better be Sorted into Slytherin," Draco said seriously. Hermione hit him over the head.

"Draco! It doesn't matter what house they're Sorted into. Just get good grades," she said, hugging them both goodbye.

One by one the parents let their kids onto the train. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna all waved goodbye to their kids until the train was out of sight.

"I hope they have the same experiences as us!" Ginny said wistfully.

"I don't really fancy my kid having to face down a Dark Lord, thank you," Harry said immediately.

"You know what I mean," Ginny said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe they will, Ginny," Hermione said softly. "Maybe they will."

* * *

A/N: That's the end, hope you enjoyed it. I have got a sequel of sorts that is based around Draco and Hermione's kids but, we'll see if I can put it up... changing canon characters is annoying sometimes.


End file.
